


The Demon's way out of the darkness

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Olyssa fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Olyssa fic. Oliver calls in an old acquantaince and his wife to take down Prometheus and Talia, while realizing he found something he didn't realize had been in front of him the whole time.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Susan Williams (brief)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	The Demon's way out of the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> After re-watching Season 5 for research purposes, there was something I suddenly realized that could have been done, if the writers had not been morons and quite frankly, I've wanted to write more Oliver/Nyssa stories. And I'm a bit mad at myself that the last time I wrote a good Oliver/Nyssa fic, I decided to scrap my planned sequel because of writer's block. Who knows, one day I might get another good inspiration and hopefully willpower and imagination to write a good and longer story featuring Oliver/Nyssa but until then, enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Adrian pulled out a detonator, disarming the bombs, while facing Oliver. "Remember. I'm always ten steps ahead of you, Oliver."

"You know, if that were true, you probably would have seen this coming." Oliver said.

And then, much to Adrian's shock, Spartan went out from around the corner with Adrian's wife Doris. "Adrian." She said and Adrian stiffened.

"You shouldn't be here." He said lowly, staring at her in surprise while Doris looked at him horrified.

"How else was I supposed to find out the truth?" Doris demanded as she breathed out heavily. "You killed all those people."

"It's not that simple." Adrian said.

"You killed them. It's simple." Doris sneered as she neared him in an attempt to reach him. "I know, baby. This can't be you." She held him by his cheeks. "It's not you."

"I'm sorry…" Adrian whispered as he pulled her in for her hug. "I'm so sorry…." He then glared up at Oliver. "Why did you make her come here?"

"To get you to stop. You have to stop." Doris pleaded, pulling away and looking into Adrian's eyes. "You have to… you have to turn yourself in."

"I can't do that." Adrian protested.

"Please. Whatever this is, whatever you're doing, it's over." Doris begged.

"You'd tell the police?" Adrian whispered.

"No." Doris shook her head.

"You're right." Adrian nodded, leaning his forehead onto her "I'm gonna take care of this."

Suddenly, there was a sound of metal piercing flesh as Doris stilled, while Adrian dropped a bloodied knife.

"John!" Oliver yelled as Doris fell into his arms, bleeding out.

Oliver blocked Adrian's sword and threw him down before Adrian got up and both men dropped their weapons. Adrian rushed at Oliver as a shelf with dishes collapsed, tackling him to the ground but Oliver got on top of Adrian, sending a flurry of punches that Adrian blocked before throwing Oliver away. Adrian roared as he lunged at Oliver, breaking through a wall.

Both men exchanged blows before Oliver slammed Adrian against a window. Oliver threw him away and they grabbed each other before crashing down onto a table that collapsed under their combined weight They both groaned and got up on their feet as they circled each other.

"I told you, Oliver. I'm not gonna kill you and you can't kill me." Adrian gloated.

"Yes, Adrian. Yes, I can!" Oliver snarled before both men heard clashing of metal and much to Adrian's surprise, he looked behind Oliver, while Oliver turned around to see Nyssa al Ghul crossing her sword against Talia's bow.

"Leave my husband alone or I will do what I must, sister." Nyssa sneered.

"You'd side with our father's murderer?" Talia glared at her in betrayal. "He'd be ashamed of you."

"Father was always ashamed of me. But not as much as of you. You've lost all your honor." Nyssa said, pushing Talia back.

"You're not the only one allowed to bring a friend." Oliver sneered at Adrian. "It's over and you've lost. Give up, Adrian!"

"It's not over until I say it is!" Adrian snarled, tackling Oliver but Oliver flipped, freeing himself from his grip as both men were exchanging blows, while Nyssa was fighting her sister.

Nyssa ducked, when Talia aimed at her head and retaliated with a series of sword strikes that Talia barely managed to parry. Talia dodged Nyssa's kick and attacked with her sword but Nyssa blocked before landing a punch in Talia's face and getting her down on her knees, while Nyssa neared her blade to Talia's throat.

"Do it. Father would've wanted you to." Talia urged.

Nyssa seethed and considered before she pulled, a red line showing on Talia's neck, as she gagged before slumping to the floor.

Adrian knocked Oliver down and threw a shuriken above, when a chandelier was about to crush him but Oliver rolled away just in time before getting up on his feet. Adrian and Oliver exchanged blows before Oliver kicked Adrian in the leg, forcing him on his knees. "That's for Laurel!" He then drove an arrow through his leg as Adrian smirked. "That one was for Malone!" And then he put an arrow into Adrian's chest as he coughed blood, slumping back. "And that was for Susan!"

Adrian laughed as he looked at Oliver. "You… are… a… monster… after all…"

"No. I did what I had to do stop you, whatever the cost. I am not a monster." Oliver sneered into Adrian's face and the smirk vanished off his face, realizing he had utterly failed in his mission as he fell back, tilting his head with a glassy look.

"Are you alright, husband?" Nyssa asked as Oliver stared at Adrian's corpse contemplatively. To an extent he had managed to get into Oliver's head.

* * *

Later, Oliver visited Quentin and Susan, who had given the statement to the police.

"Doris?" Oliver asked.

"She didn't make it." Quentin said remorsefully. "But Miss Williams gave a witness statement. Soon the world will know exactly who Adrian Chase is."

"Can you give us a minute?" Oliver asked and Quentin nodded before walking off as he turned to Susan. "Are you OK?"

"In shock but I'll be fine. Where's Chase?" Susan asked.

"He's not going to hurt anyone, ever again." Oliver said and she nodded.

"Good riddance. And thank you." Susan said.

"Susan, he got to you because of me. You shouldn't have gotten into this position in the first place." Oliver said.

"Oliver… I'm not blaming you for…"

"But I do." Oliver said. "I've blamed myself for a lot of things in the past that happened because the people I care about got hurt. And… you deserve better than this. Being close to me is going to just put yourself in danger. And I've lost more than enough people like that already. I may not have lost you today but Chase told me that all it takes for me is one more loss to… be destroyed. And if that day comes… I don't want that to be you."

"Oliver…" Susan trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I know it may be selfish of me and it's not that I don't care about you. It's that I care too much. Which is why you need to let me go." Oliver said as Susan stared before she kissed him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Just take care of yourself, OK?" Susan asked.

"Same to you, Susan." Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver entered the lair as Rene, Dinah and Curtis approached him. "Hoss, we've got a little problem." Rene said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it's about how Felicity found Chase and Susan. She's hanging around with some very bad people and quite frankly, we're worried about her." Dinah said.

Oliver nodded. He actually had been meaning to talk with her regarding hacking Susan's computer but Felicity decided to dump all the blame on Thea and he didn't have time to talk with her about it because of Prometheus.

Oliver then approached Felicity. "We need to talk."

Felicity got up and was about to hug Oliver. "Oliver, I'm glad you're OK and-"

"It's about how you found Susan. Do you realize that these people are dangerous?" Oliver pointed out.

"Oliver, they're like how I was back in college, only they're doing it on much larger scope-"

"They're compromising national security, Felicity." Oliver said. "I've done some research on Helix. Do you even know their leader, Cayden James?"

"How is what they're doing, different from you?" Felicity sneered, slowly having enough of it.

"The difference is that I don't compromise our national security, Felicity." Oliver snapped.

"Don't act like you've never crossed some lines before, that's not how this works, so don't judge me for doing what had to be done!" Felicity snapped back and Oliver snorted.

"And what exactly did you do, when I had to side with Merlyn, when the League was after us?" Oliver reminded and Felicity opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out. "Now here's what's going to happen. Either you tell Lyla exactly what you know about Helix or she can charge you with association with hackers, who have compromised national security and let's not forget that you created a super-virus that could destroy an entire network and almost destroyed the whole city thanks to your ex-boyfriend."

Felicity realized that Oliver had her as she turned to Diggle, who called Lyla, forcing Felicity to turned herself in. It gave him no pleasure to do this and neither Curtis was happy about it but Rene, as much as he liked Felicity at some moments, didn't approve of her methods either.

* * *

In the Loft, Nyssa had gone out from the bathroom, dropping on the floor the towel with which she had been drying her hair, with another towel wrapped around her body to cover her features as she saw Oliver staring outside the balcony.

"Thank you for coming to help, when I called you." Oliver smiled at her.

"When you mentioned that my sister is involved, I knew I had to help." Nyssa smiled, holding his hand as she leaned onto the railing before noticing the contemplative look on his face.

"How did you even find us?" Oliver asked.

"I managed to track down that stray little girl who had betrayed you. Didn't take too long to make her talk and she's not exactly a resilient one. Succumbed to her injuries rather quickly." Nyssa said and Oliver couldn't help but smile. He wasn't going to lose any sleep over Evelyn but Nyssa narrowed her eyes as she saw him staring and brooding. "Is everything alright, husband?"

"I just can't stop replaying in my head Chase's words." Oliver said. "That everyone around me suffers for my sins and that I'm nothing but a murderer and a monster." He couldn't help but replay in his head what he had done to Shrieve and beating to death one of Ivo's men with a rock.

"That's not true." Nyssa said as she stared at him. "You may be a killer but you are no monster. How many times have you saved those you love? You've done only what you had to do. And the fact that you hold onto the doubt after all the things you've done, shows that you're not a monster but a human with conscience. A good person. It took me a while to realize that too. But I have, thank to you and Sara, husband." She smiled at him. "And besides, most of the people you have killed, were just underlings following their masters and obeying their evil needs. Those truly evil, most of them you've spared and you've killed only those you've had to. You do realize you remind me of myself, do you?" Oliver raised his brows as she smiled at him. "When my father renounced me and when I let Sara go, since I realized we wouldn't last forever… I felt lost. But thanks to you, I found my new path. Perhaps you need one too. And I couldn't stop thinking about you, Oliver. I love you."

Oliver smiled as he and Nyssa stared. Next thing they both knew, they kissed as Nyssa unbuttoned Oliver's shirt, while they were entering the Loft. The towel fell off Nyssa, leaving her naked as she and Oliver laid down on the couch, while she unbuttoned Oliver's shirt and he slowly ran his fingers from Nyssa's cheeks down to her neck and breasts as she breathed out, while they both gave into each other, making out passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Oliver/Susan wasn't that bad but the fact that she had been gathering information on him behind his back, despite that in the end she decided not to use it against him, kind of makes the relationship sour, considering that Oliver had been stabbed in the back many times before. Not sure if I did fine with the breakup scene.
> 
> And it's always bugged me that the moment Oliver realized that Talia was Ra's daughter, he didn't decide to call Nyssa right away for help until when Chase kidnapped his friends and family but that might be because Katrina Law was unavailable due to shooting "Training Day". Still, it kept bugging me.
> 
> And do I need to explain Felicity and Helix, considering Cayden James and her hacking a governmental drone as a favor for finding Susan and later Oliver, when Chase grabbed him?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
